


Pillow Forts and Fist Fights

by neoncat666



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rich's favourite movie is Oliver and Company, Short One Shot, hnnnng they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncat666/pseuds/neoncat666
Summary: Rich hasn’t had the best week. Everything was fine and all, but sometimes his depression would just suck. He made it through the school week with fake smiles and enthusiasm, and everyone seemed to believe it. Everyone except Jake of course. Rich could never get anything by his boyfriend. That didn’t stop him from being surprised when Jake invited him over later after school.





	Pillow Forts and Fist Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with an amazing person and they gave me headcanons and ideas which led to this.

Rich hasn’t had the best week. Everything was fine and all, but sometimes his depression would just suck. He made it through the school week with fake smiles and enthusiasm, and everyone seemed to believe it. Everyone except Jake of course. Rich could never get anything by his boyfriend. That didn’t stop him from being surprised when Jake invited him over later after school. 

He didn’t know what to expect when Jake pulled him inside and led him to the living room, but it sure wasn’t a massive pillow fort that took up the entire living room. Rich was dragged into the fort to see pillows, blankets, and snacks everywhere while having a view of the tv. 

Staring in awe, Rich didn’t notice his boyfriend pull out a stack of Disney movies from seemingly nowhere. 

“What shall we watch?” Jake then just kinda threw the movies onto the pillows. Looking mildly offended at the treatment of the movies, Rich hastily grabbed Oliver and Company. 

“I’m saddened that you would even ask me that, Jakey D.” Clutching the movie to his chest. Jake rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. 

“I have a way of making you happy again.” Rich watched as Jake leaned over and kissed him before letting out a full-on assault of tickles. He knew Rich was very ticklish and always took advantage of that and the fact that Rich was smaller. 

With tears in his eyes from laughing, Rich began to try and punch his boyfriend with the little strength he had. 

“Stop! Stop! Oh my god you’re gonna kill me!” Jake laughed before finally ending the torture. Trying to catch his breath, Rich laid on top of the pillows watching Jake put in the DVD. 

Jake crawled back over and placed a blanket over Rich. Moving closer to Jake, he leaned against his side, not quite reaching the shoulder.   
Somewhere during the movie Rich fell down to laying on Jake’s lap wrapped in a blanket burrito. Feeling Jake’s hands comb through his hair was enough to make him drowsy. Soon enough he was closing his eyes.

“I love you so much.” Was the last thing he heard before falling asleep with dreams of talking cats and dogs.


End file.
